


An odd saltinette fic

by lilnome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Asian!Marinette, Brother!Nino, F/M, Felix Culpa, Fluff, Petinette, Rich!Cheng Family, Saltinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Marinette is done. She moves to Japan to take up the family business, and attend Ouran Academy to begin building connections. Salt and fluff.





	1. Chapter the First

Marinette stormed into the studio sub-basement, and stalked over to the speaker. She scrolled through her songs, chose the right one, and hit play. She jogged to the center of the room, twisting her hair into a dance bun. She threw herself into the movement, smooth lines and harsh turns. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes further shut. How could they do this to her? They were supposed to be her friends, and they betrayed her. For that lying little...  
The music stopped, and Marinette stumbled. Standing in the doorway was her mother, looking at her, worry evident in the gray eyes that they shared.  
"Marinette, what's wrong? You only ever dance like that when you're upset. Your father wanted to come down too, but he needed to handle some customers. Talk to me, please." Sabine stumbled a little when her crying daughter slammed into her chest.  
"They all dumped me like day-old pain au chocolate, Maman! For Lila! I thought they were my friends! What do I do? I want to take Oji-chan up on his offer, but I want to stay with you and Papa. I'm so confused." The young girl sobbed.  
"Let's head upstairs and figure this out. The shop won't close for a few hours yet, but until then how about you and I make some dumplings, hmm? I bought the ingredients yesterday, so they're nice and fresh. Come on." Marinette nodded, morose. Not even the promise of fresh dumplings could help with this. Neither spoke of the fact that it was only lunch break.  
X0X0X0  
"Hey, where's Marinette? You guys don't think that she's that mad about us switching seats? It's been three days." Alya asked when the bell rang. "Nino, you two have known each other your whole lives, right?" Nino, who had pulled off his headphones when his girlfriend had called his name, nodded.  
"Since her family moved here from Japan when we were five, why?" Alya paused.  
"She lived in Japan?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, they go back every summer. Not surprised you didn't know. She doesn't talk about it much. Again, why?" Nino's voice was growing heavy with concern.  
"She hasn't been in in three days, Nino!" Alya shouted.  
"She's m- wait, did you not go over and apologize yet?" Alya winced "No wonder you don't know! Alya, Marinette is moving! Back to Japan! She said- she said you two had talked." Nino's voice broke in distress.  
"What!? Why would she just leave without telling me?! I'm her best friend!" Alya slammed her hands on the table in front of her.  
"Best friend? You haven't even gone over to apologize!" Nino ran a hand over his hair.  
"Why should I? She was just overreacting! She was just jealous!" Alya scoffed.  
"In the year that you've known her, when has Marinette ever overreacted like this? You knows Marinette hates lies, that she can't lie to save her own life, so why would she lie about this? Dammit, Alya! I need to go." Nino stood and ran from the cafeteria, taking the sharp turn towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery, only to skid to a halt. Hanging in the front window was a sign, made in Marinette's unique handwriting, all loops and curls, reading 'Going out of business. Everything 75% off! '. He burst through the door, rushed past the line, and ran past the counter and up the stairs to the apartment. Sabine was packing family photos into a box stuffed with bubble wrap, while Tom was taping another shut. The two looked up at his abrupt entrance.  
"Where's...Mari?" He panted. The couple exchanged glances.  
“We’re sorry, Nino. You just missed her. She left on her plane two hours ago.” Sabine paced a hand on his arm. Nino shook his head.  
“No. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve known her my whole life, but I trusted Lila over her. God, how am I gonna tell Alya?” Nino twisted his cap in his hands.  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, son.” Tom clapped a hand down on Nino’s shoulder, nearly making his knees buckle.  
X0X0X0  
Marinette sighed and stretched. Her plane had landed, and first class or no, she hated flying. Unfortunately, it was the quickest way to Japan. Usually, at the start of summer, she and her parents took a cruise to get there, but there had been no available cabins. She walked down the hall, carrying only her carry-on bag. Her grandparents had insisted on booking her luggage, and refused to listen to her protests. She saw her bag on the carousel, and grabbed the pink and white spotted hard case, before making her way outside. She spotted her family’s chauffer, standing in front of a Porsche, holding a card with her name written on it in kanji, wearing a suit and sunglasses. She made her way over, set down her case, and gave him a hug.  
“Kon’nichiwa, Shota-kun. How have you and Momo-chan been?” Marinette asked as the man placed her bags in the trunk.  
“We’ve been fine, Marinette-chan. She looks forward to seeing you again.” The man smiled warmly at the thought of his wife and the girl who was practically his niece spending time together.  
“I’ve missed her too.” Marinette slid into the back seat of the car, enjoying all the legroom.  
X0X0X0  
The Porsche pulled to a halt in front of a western-style mansion in the suburbs. It was four stories, with a large wrap around porch and a giant garage. The gardens were a mix of traditional and western, with sand arranged in intricate patterns and rosebushes in every color. As soon as the car stopped, Marinette unbuckled and slid from the car, racing for the woman standing atop the stairs leading to the large double doors. She slowed down just before she reached the woman, and bowed hastily.  
“Ohayo gozaimasu, Oba-san. How are you today?” Marinette struggled to stay bowed, itching to hug her grandmother.  
“Ohayo, Marinette-san. I am well, and you?” The older woman’s voice was like a river over sharp rocks, soft and inviting, yet hiding a deeper threat.  
“I’m well.” Marinette recited the proper response.  
“Oh, enough formality, give me hug!” A smile broke, warm and maternal, on the stern woman’s face. Marinette eagerly hugged her grandmother. “Come inside. It’s too cold out here, and you are far too thin! I’ve had Momo-chan prepare all your favorites! You don’t start school for another week, so we have plenty of time to spend together! Your Oji-kun will be home tomorrow, and your parents will join us in a month. For now, we eat!”  
X0X0X0  
The first day after her arrival, Marinette did nothing but adjust to the nine-hour time difference. On her second day, one of the maids woke her early, to inform her that her Grandmother wanted her to join her in the studio. Marinette scrambled into her favorite sweater and leggings, before grabbing her dance bag. She hurried to the east wing, where the dance studio was located, next to the dojo. She entered, listening to the music drifting from the top of the line speakers. She watched her grandmother stretch for a moment, before setting down her bag and joining her at the bar. After a few minutes, they fell into an old routine, one they had choreographed the last time Marinette was home, the summer before. The two were so deeply invested in their dance, they failed to notice the elderly man slip into the room. He was tall, with black hair that was starting to go gray. He had kind, warm chocolate brown eyes, with a mole by the other corner of the left. His smile somewhat resembled a smirk, mildly higher on one side than the other, as he watched his wife and granddaughter dance. His name was Koki Cheng, father of Sabine and head chef, owner, and manager of the Lotus Flower Restaurant, the most exclusive restaurant in all Japan. The music stopped, and he cleared his throat.  
“Oji-kun!” Marinette cried, throwing herself into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much! How was the conference?” She beamed up at him with eyes identical to his wife and daughter.  
“It was fine, Mari-chan. Now, how have you been? Any potential suitors for Felix-kun to fight off?” He chuckled at her embarrassed squeak, and the way she turned bright red.  
“Oji-kun! Of course not!” Both the adults laughed at the way her voice cracked at the end. “You both are so mean!” The girl protested, struggling with a smile.  
X0X0X0  
The next day, instead of dance, she and her grandmother went into the dojo. Marinette wore sweat pants and a tank top, with her hands wrapped in tape. She bowed to her grandmother, prepared her bo-staff, and fell into form. The second she was ready, she turned, spinning the staff so that it caught against that of her grandmother, blocking a swing that would have hit the back of her knees. She lunged, trying to strike, but her grandmother dodged back. The two went on this way for a few minutes, until Minako caught her granddaughter in the stomach. The girl grunted, heaving as the air was knocked out of her. She slid the mouthguard out, and stretched her jaw.  
“Good hit, Oba-chan! Boxing next?” The older woman nodded, leaning both staffs against the wall, before bracing the punching bag for her granddaughter. After almost thirty minutes, the two switched, so that Minako was hitting and Marinette held the bag, and continued for half an hour more. The two circulated the large dojo slash gym, until they had done a full circuit. Nearly two hours after they had started, the duo headed up the stairs.  
“So, Marinette, are you excited to see Felix-kun when school starts? He’s missed you, you know.” Minako unwrapped her hands as she walked, casting a sly glance at Marinette.  
“I really am. I’ve missed him too.” Felix Culpa was Marinette’s best friend since childhood. When Felix was thirteen and Marinette was twelve, their families had decided that the two would be part of a marriage contract. Either one could back out at any time, but neither had any intention. Marinette, to avoid scrutiny, had played up her mild attraction to Adrien. In all reality, she just thought he was cute. He was far too much of a push-over for her tastes. Felix, on the other hand, was slightly cold, a little cruel to those he disliked, and decidedly more assertive. In fact, thinking back on it, Adrien looked a lot like Felix. Maybe that was why she thought he was cute?  
“Well, you have less than a week to wait. Now, it’s time for lunch. We’re having katsudon.” Marinette gasped, before doubling her pace. Her grandmother’s tinkling, bell-like laughter following behind her.  
X0X0X0  
It was time for Marinette to leave. She started at her new school tomorrow, and she would be spending the week at her family’s penthouse a few miles from the school, and commuting back on weekends. She had her case behind her, and was hugging her grandmother tight.  
“I’ll see you Friday night, right Oba-chan?” She hugged her grandmother tighter.  
“Of course, Marinette-chan. For now, you need to get going if you want to reach the apartment by midnight.” The elder woman pet her granddaughter’s hair, sighing. The two so rarely got time together.  
“I’ll call you after school tomorrow. I love you, Oba-chan, Oji-chan.” Marinette stepped back, and smiled weakly.  
“I love you too, Mari-chan.” Her grandfather watched as she walked morosely towards the Rolls Royce waiting on her.  
“I love you too, Marinette-chan. Have fun at school, and tell Felix-kun we said hello.” Marinette’s smile grew more sincere at the mention of her boyfriend.  
“I will, Oba-chan! Bye!” Marinette called to her grandparents, as Shota shut her door, climbed in, and started the car.  
“How do you think she’ll handle Ouran?” Minako asked her husband.  
“The real question is, how will Ouran handle her?” Koki chuckled. “Our little Marinette is a spitfire, quite unlike the other heiress’ attending Suoh’s precious academy. This will be fun.” Minako slapped her husband’s arm.  
“Right though you may be, Marinette is more than entertainment, husband mine.” He smiled.  
“You’re right. Still, imagine the rude awakening when Felix acts like he usually does around her.” Koki chuckled again at the image.  
X0X0X0  
Marinette awoke early, stretching thoroughly before heading to the kitchen. She had convinced her grandmother that she didn’t need a chef to cook for her while she was there, so she grabbed an apple and a container of yogurt, ate quickly, and headed back to her room to dress. She didn’t much like the uniform, but she would wear it. She grabbed her favorite pair of flats, twisted her hair into a bun, and contemplated what make-up to wear. She soon decided that some blush and highlighter would be plenty. With deft flicks of her wrist, she was done. Smiling at her reflection in the full-length mirror, she made her way to the penthouse’s private elevator. She pushed the button to close the doors behind her, and made her way to the street once she reached the ground floor. She nodded to Shota, who was in the front of the Rolls, and shut her door.  
X0X0X0  
Ouran was massive. Five stories, three wings, and a large campus. For some reason, the whole building was pink, and seemed to glitter in the sunlight. She took a deep breath, adjusted her bag, and made her way in. She ignored the stares and whispers, and made her way to the main building, where, according to the map she had memorized the night before, the main office was. She entered an opulent office, within which sat a blond man with sharp brown eyes.  
“Ohayo gozaimasu, Suoh-san.” Marinette bowed quickly. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I was told by my grandfather to see you before classes started.” The man smiled and nodded.  
“Your grandfather has spoken of you many times, Dupain-Cheng-san. Here is your schedule. Should you need anything, please, come straight to me. If I’m not available, you can ask my son, Tamaki. He’s a junior this year.” His eyes held a gleam she recognized from attending meetings with her grandfather. He was seeking a contract. In this case, he likely wanted her to marry his son. No, thanks. Marinette thought.  
“Thank you for your time and generous offer, Suoh-san. I need to get to classes.” The man chuckled, though it lacked warmth.  
“I hope you enjoy your time here, Dupain-Cheng-san.” Marinette pasted on her best fake smile.  
“As do I, sir."  
X0X0X0


	2. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, enter stage right!

The first two classes of the day were mathematics and literature, both of which Marinette excelled at. Finally, it was time for lunch, and time to see Felix. She knew he would likely be eating at school. He had never been very close to his family, and would likely see no reason to go home for lunch. She packed her things after her literature class and made her way to the cafeteria. She ignored the stares that came with being a new student. Marinette grabbed a simple lunch of tempura shrimp and rice, before subtly glancing around the room. She saw only two blond boys. One she vaguely recognized as the headmaster’s son, so that meant…  
Marinette made her way to a corner of the room where her boyfriend-slash-fiancé sat, and settled her tray down on the table behind him, before slipping her hands over his eyes.  
“Guess who?” Marinette struggled to contain her giggles. Suddenly, she was wrapped in his arms, and her head was tucked beneath his chin. “I missed you too, Felix-kun.” She lost control, and giggled into his neck.  
“Hello, Marinette. I didn’t know you were coming to visit. How long will you be here for?” He murmured, guiding her into a seat beside his own, moving her tray to sit beside his. He pulled out a chair for her, ever the gentlemen.  
“I’m not here to visit, Felix. I’m here to stay. Things in Paris were…not good. I’ll be staying here at Ouran until graduation. After that, I’ll do what Maman did, and travel Asia and Europe. Maybe even America.” She smiled at the look in his usually hard eyes. They were full of warmth and fondness. “Now, how have you been? Any more declarations of love?” She giggled at his constipated look.  
“Three.” He wrinkled his nose. “Three, ma petite coccinelle, and it’s only been seven moths since I last saw you. I though about wearing my ring again, but realized it needed to be resized again.” He frowned.  
“That’s what happens when you buy our engagement rings when we’re fourteen and thirteen. Teenagers grow, mon chevalier. Other than girls not realizing we’re engaged, how have you – “  
“WHAT?!” A horrified voice squealed behind them. Marinette saw Felix wince, and frowned. This must have been one of the three. She pushed back her chair and turned to see a girl with reddish - brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and cheekbones she recognized as a Seika family trait. The Seika family was of royal descent, and often rather conceited. “Fe-chan, why is this commoner saying you’re engaged?” The girl turned pouty eyes on Felix, and Marinette seethed. She hated liars. She always had, but lately is what much worse. This girl, Ayanokoji, if her memory served, was fake as could be.  
“Because I am, Seika-san. This is my fiancé, Dupain-Cheng Marinette. We’ve known each other our whole lives. Now, ma petite coccinelle, shall I escort you to your next class, seeing as our lunch was so rudely interrupted?” Felix offered her his arm, scooping up their bags.  
“Gladly, mon chevalier.” She beamed at him, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow, before leaning her head against his shoulder. The two remained quiet until they reached the quasi-empty halls. “I wonder how long until the whole school knows.” She giggled. She really couldn’t help herself. Being around Felix again made her happy.  
“I imagine not too long. I’ll need to put a rush on our rings. Or would you prefer a new one? I saw a trillion-cut ruby ring, set in silver the other day. The accent stones were alternating old-European cut pink and black diamonds. It reminded me of you. It was only about two million, two-hundred thousand yen. Practically nothing for such a one-of-a-kind ring.” He rambled, lost in thought.  
“Felix! There are so many reasons I don’t need a ring like that! For one thing, we’re still growing. For another, I do NOT need a ring that expensive! That could pay most people’s college tuition for a semester!” Marinette’s face was the color of a tomato.  
“I can always get a ring resized, and besides, it’s not like we can’t afford it. It’s one of mother’s rough designs, I’m sure she wouldn’t notice if I had it made. She decided she didn’t like it, and scrapped it. We both know she would panic about designing you a ‘perfect’ wedding band, but this one would make the perfect engagement ring. Either way, you’ll wind up with a ring.” He shrugged. This was one of his more annoying habits, spoiling her rotten. When she had turned nine, she had expressed an interest in horses, and he had tried to but her a small ranch and race track as a gift. His mother had barely caught him.  
“We can talk more about this later. For now,” She pecked him on the cheek, “I need to get to English. I’ll see you after school. We can go out to that one café not too far from the penthouse.” Marinette took her bag and ducked into her classroom, smiling at her fiancé’s slightly red face. Felix had never been the best with physical affection in public. Anything beyond hand holding and the boy turned to putty. Not to say he disliked physical affection. No, get him to relax and he’d become the biggest teddy bear you’d ever meet. For now, it was time for a lesson on the differences between ‘had’, ‘have’, and ‘has’. She internally groaned. Marinette spoke Italian, German, French, and Japanese, but she was awful at English. Maybe Shota-kun could tutor her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have a pic for the ring, but if one of you wants to draw it, my tumblr is @zebrabaker.  
> Marinette calls Felix her knight, because he was always there for her, and played the knight rescuing the damsel in distress when they were little.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette bounced around the kitchen, her hair in a sloppy bun. Felix was coming over after dinner to study, and she had a plan to surprise him. He adored proper beignets, so she was whipping up a quick batch. They were one of the first things her mama had taught her to make. As she rotated the first batch in the oil, she thought over her first week at school. She had made friends with a small blonde boy, named Mitskuni Haninozuka. His younger cousin, Takashi, was actually an old friend of hers. She remembered seeing him at tournaments when she was younger. He’d probably make a decent sparring partner. She moved on autopilot, dropping the third batch into the oil, when she heard the elevator ding. She draped a damp towel over the cooling first and second batches, and called over her shoulder.

“In the kitchen, _mon chevalier_!” She heard Felix set down his bag, and walk into the kitchen. She was putting the fresh pastries onto a plate when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head, and rested his forehead on her shoulder. “What’s wrong, _cherie_?” Felix heaved a sigh.

“Father is bugging me about college. _Again_.” He groaned. Felix’s father was rather overbearing, and often pushed him more than was healthy.

“What do you mean, again?” She growled. More often than not, she disagreed with the Culpa patriarch over his treatment of his only son.

“He tried to use you against me at one point. ‘ _What about Marinette? How will you provide for her?_ ’” He huffed. “Maman ripped him a new one for that one.” Marinette giggled. Marie Culpa was a firecracker of a woman, who looked just like her son. She was a French woman, who often tamed her husband’s rather poor parenting skills. She turned her head, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Guess what’s under the towel.” He hummed.

“Is it Danishes?”

“Nope.”

“Macaroons?”

“Not even close. Do you give?”

“Last guess. Donuts?”

“Uh-uh. Beignets!” He perked up, pulling back. He removed the towel, and snagged one of the powdery treats. He stuffed half of the thing in his mouth, and moaned appreciatively. Marinette giggled.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me, ma petite coccinelle. What would I do without you?” Marinette smiled.

“You’d have to go without pastries.” He swallowed the rest of the treat, and snagged another.

“Truly, a cursed existence. C’mon. I’ll help you with your Algebra if you help me with my German.” Both chuckled. Where Marinette was a bit of a polyglot, Felix was better at the hard sciences and math.

“That’s a deal!”

X0X0X0

A week later, Marinette strolled through the halls. Her parents had received an order for ten dozen French macaroons, each batch a different flavor. Her Papa hadn’t arrived in Japan yet, so her and her Mama had woken up at three in the morning, gotten to the bakery at three thirty, and baked till five. By six, they had all one-hundred twenty filled and packed. The order was for the Host Club that she knew her school held, so she was in charge of delivery. She had Shoto help her carry the batches in, before stacking the crates on a dolly and wheeling it into the school. She headed straight for the elevator, expertly maneuvering around the corners. She soon reached music room three, and knocked gently. The door creaked open (did it not get oiled?) and she was slapped with the scent of roses as dozens of petals drifted past her. Standing arrayed around a blond she recognized as the chairman’s son, Tamaki Suoh, was an eclectic selection of boys.

“Welcome, princess!” Six voices chimed. The two twin redheads she thought might be in Felix’s class, and she knew Mori and Hani. The other black-haired boy she didn’t really recognize.

“Hello. Hi, Takashi-kun, Hani-sempai. How have you been?” Hani bounced forward, Usa-chan in his arms.

“I’m good, Mari-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you were engaged to Culpa-san?” He tilted his head, puzzled.

“That I am! I’m here to drop off your order, actually.” She slipped into business mode, pushing her thin glasses up her nose (she was out of her contacts) and snagged a clipboard off the top of the crates. “Two dozen raspberry macaroons, two dozen pistachio, two dozen strawberry, two dozen chocolate, and two dozen classic vanilla, correct?” She glanced up, seeing the lanky blond standing before her.

“You ARE new! Oh, how delightful! Tell me, princess, how do you know our Hani-sempai?” He swung an arm around her neck, slipping a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“We trained together in our families’ dojos. Can you tell me if the order is correct or not?” She kept her voice dry and even, _not_ happy with his proximity. The boy wilted as she shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

“The order is correct, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I am Kyoya Ootori, vice-president of the Host Club. Mori, could you set the crates over on the tables.” Mori nodded, ruffling her hair on his way past. “Gently, please, we don’t want the shells to crack.” Marinette eased the first crate off the stack, and carried it over to the table.

“There’s no need to do that.” One of the twins said, easing up behind her.

“Yeah, we don’t want such a pretty young thing getting hurt. Do we Kaoru?” The other asked, leaning against the table.

“Of course not, Hikaru. Do you really think she’s pretty?” The first twin, Kaoru, pouted.

“Not as lovely as you.” Hikaru swept his brother into his arms.

“Are they always like this?” She asked Mori, mildly unsettled.

“Yup.” He squatted slightly to pick up another crate.

“That’s…I don’t even know what to say. How had training been going? Are you still fighting with your brother, Hani-sempai?” She asked, walking past the older boy, ferrying the final of the five crates to the table.

“Training has been okay. Chika-chan and I are still having our…disagreement, but I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. How is Culpa-san?” He rubbed Usa-chan’s ears, morose.

“Felix-kun is doing good. He’s helped me with a few homework assignments so far.” She smiled. Felix really was great.

“WAIT! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT _THE_ FELIX CULPA?!” Suoh yelled.

“The ice king?” Kaoru whispered.

“He-who-could-rival-Kyoya?” Hikaru muttered.

“Pfft. That’s him. My fiancé has never been the best with social interactions.” Marinette giggled at the monikers. She was _so_ using those on him.

“FIANCE?” The three yelled as one.

“Hm? Didn’t you know? Mari-chan and Culpa-san have been engaged for almost three years now. They’ve been friends forever!” Hani enthused.

“Yeah.” Mori said.

“I’ve got to go; I’m going to meet with Felix in the library before classes start. Wanna meet in the dojo after school, Takashi-kun? I need someone to work out with during the week.” Mori nodded, and Hani bounced from foot to foot.

“Can I come, Mari-chan? I haven’t seen you fight in forever!” He widened his eyes, pouting slightly.

“Sure, sempai. I’ll see you then.” She ruffled his hair, and headed for the door.

X0X0X0

“ _Ma petite coccinelle._ ” Felix’s voice came from behind her, and she turned her head to smiled at him. Her smile dropped when she saw how utterly exhausted he looked.

“What’s wrong, _ma chevalier_?” He flopped into the seat next to her, dropping his bag onto the floor. She rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“I got a _B+_ on my literature report. It was on color symbolism in Macbeth. I’ve read the book twice, _and I got a B+!_ ” His voice was a strangled whine.

“Is that all?” He sent her a mild glare from where his head was propped on his arms. “Felix, a single B+ isn’t going to make you fail. It probably won’t even pull down your grade. Now, would you mind walking me to music room three? I need to pick up the bakery crates from the Host Club.” He sighed.

“Why did it have to be the Host Club? Even the school newspaper would have been better.” Marinette tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and the two set off for the third floor.

“From what you’ve told me, the newspaper club couldn’t _afford_ an order that big.” He nodded his head to the right a little, his way of showing agreement.

X0X0X0

Marinette and Felix strolled through the doors of the Host Club, ignoring the eyes that turned to them. She waved softly to Hani, who came bounding over.

“Mari-chan! Are you here to get Takashi for your spar?” He bounced, eager.

“Not just yet, sempai. The two of you still need to finish up here. Right now, Felix-kun,” She gestured to the blond beside her, “and I need to get the crates back downstairs so that my driver can take them back to the bakery. On that note, how were the macaroons?” Stars filled Hani’s eyes.

“They were so good! No-one bakes like your family, Mari-chan! And they were even batter since you helped make them! You left your signature flowers painted on the shells, so I knew you had helped!” The small blond boy was near-vibrating with enthusiasm.

“You can fight, Dupain-Cheng-san?” One of the girls, the one with thick lips scoffs.

“What an uncouth skill.” Another murmurs.

“ _My_ mother would _never_ let me learn how to fight. It’s far too undignified.” A third sniffs.

“Yes, I can. My Grandmother is of the Rong family, the first daughter born in eight generations. She taught my mother, who taught me. It’s family tradition, as the Rong family is matriarchal. If I didn’t learn, it would be an insult to my heritage. I’ve trained in aikido, karate, taekwondo, judo, and muay thai. I also learned dance, as is proper for girls of the Cheng family, which my grandfather is head of. I know tap, ballroom, ballet, salsa, basic breakdancing, and bon dori. Felix, let’s grab the crates and go. I need to get ready for the spar.”

“Of course, _ma petite coccinelle._ ” He escorted her from the room once they had gathered the crates, leaving with a dark glare at the girls who had dared insult his little ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stretched her arms up to the sky, twisting at the waist. She bent and grabbed her toes, holding herself for ten seconds. She went through a full set of lunges, and a few basic gymnastic tricks to stretch her leg muscles. Soon, Mori-san came in to the dojo. The two nodded at each other, before finishing getting ready. Marinette wrapped her hands in tape, and twisted her hair into a tight bun. It had grown in the two months she had been in Japan, and it was kind of nice. She popped in her mouth guard, rolled her neck and shoulders, and stepped onto the mat. Mori-san stood across from her, in a traditional Gi, with his black belt wrapped around his waist. She slipped into position, and the two bowed, tuning out the audience that had formed. They stood, settled into combat positions, and waited.

“GO!” Hani-san yelled, ringing a small gong.

Mori lunged, and Marinette spun on her heel to avoid a punch to the jaw. As she turned, she swung her back leg, trying to catch him in the neck. Mori put up his arm, and her leg rebounded off his outer forearm. She stepped back, and threw her weight forward in a high uppercut. He retreated, and grabbed her arm. He placed the flat of his hand against her outer elbow, and spun till she hit the ground. She fell onto her back, and he placed a foot just over her throat. He raised an eyebrow, a silent question, _‘did she yield?’._ She grit her teeth, and grabbed his leg in both hands. Marinette swung in to a crouch, facing away from him, and pulled while rolling forward. He was thrown over her back, landing flat on his stomach. She straddled the small of his back, and twisted both his arms so that he couldn’t move without popping them out of socket at the shoulder. He tensed for a few seconds, before sagging. He sighed.

“I yield.” She released his arms, and slid off his back.

“And Mari-chan is the winner!” Hani-san called, bouncing on his toes. The crowd of other dojo students and girls from the host club burst into mixed applause.

“Very well done, _ma petite coccinelle_.” Felix murmured, handing her a towel and a water bottle. She swiped the towel across her forehead, and chugged from the water bottle like she was dying.

“I could have done better. He pinned me within a minute. Oba-chan will have me running forms for weeks when she hears about this.” She sighed, and rolled her shoulders.

“Yes, but you turned the tables in a moment, and incapacitated an opponent near twice your size.” He pulled her over to a bench, and sat her down. She took another sip of water as he gently rubbed her shoulders and neck. The couple watched as Mori was surrounded by cooing girls, who all were asking if he was okay. He merely nodded, and swiped at his face and neck with a towel Hani-senpai had given him. He looked her in the eye and nodded slowly. She nodded back, before stretching and cracking her back.

“I’m going to change, then we can head back to the apartment. Papa should be arriving in a few weeks, and I want to show him grades to be proud of.” Felix merely nodded, and gathered her bags for her.

“Your parents will be proud of you no matter what, Mari. For now, Shoto-san should be here with the car. We can swing by a café on the way back, grab snacks there. When we get to the penthouse, we can work on school stuff for an hour, then we’re having movie night. It’s Friday, so we can relax. Get changed, I’ll text Shoto-san to drive around front.” She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and headed for the changing room. Marinette closed the door behind her before giggling at how red he had turned.

XoxoX

It had been a week since her spar with Mori-san, and her Papa would be arriving by plane that day. Class was torture, so thank god she would be leaving at lunch time. She sat through her morning lessons, before nearly running to the courtyard to meet Felix. The two of them chattered on the way to the car, where he held the door for her. She slid in, and bounced in her seat.

“Ooh, I can’t wait to see Papa! We’ve been texting, but it’s not the same. I miss him so much!” He chuckled at her enthusiasm, a fond smile on his face.

“It’ll be good to see him again. Do you know if your grandmother has made any plans for this weekend? I was thinking about a trip to Disney, since we haven’t been in almost two years.” He pulled out his phone, and began looking over his calendar. “Your parents would probably appreciate some time to catch up.” He was now deep in thought, likely planning a full vacation for the two of them.

“I don’t think Oba-chan has any plans made, but I’ll double check.” It really was best to let him do this. If she didn’t, he would just do something even bigger, like buy her another horse. (She had two from him already. His mother may have stopped him once, but he just got craftier.)

She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder, thinking over her life. Yeah, she missed a few people at home- in France. That place was no longer her home. Her home was with Felix and her family, where ever they went, so did she. So, maybe she missed when Alya was her friend. And sure, she missed Nino. He was practically her brother, but both of them had turned on her. Her Nona could visit here. Her grandparents were here. Her parents would both be here soon. And Felix was here. She didn’t need anyone else. Felix wrapped an arm around her waist, still typing away on his phone. She yawned, and felt herself nod off. Yeah. She didn’t need anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette yawned, stretching her arms skyward. It was Monday morning and she should _really_ get ready for school, but her bed was so soft and warm and…. ugh, nope, not going there. She flung off the covers, and felt the hair on her arms raise at the blast of cold. With a glance at her alarm clock, she saw she still had time. She snagged a clean uniform dress and tossed it on, tugging the material over her head. She really hated the color, but at least it wasn’t lime green. She shuddered to think. Marinette shimmied into a pair of leggings under her dress. Breakfast was simple, a mini quiche she made the night before, microwaved in a wet towel for a few seconds. She snagged her thermos of coffee and her glasses, before heading for the private elevator. The rode down was spent checking her phone, and she beamed when she saw a text from Felix.

_‘Good morning, ma petite coccinelle. I can’t wait to see you. Also, Mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner.’_

She fired off a quick response, saying she couldn’t wait to see him either, and yes, she would love to come over for dinner. She finished her text as she strolled through the lobby, before bumping into someone far taller than her. She took a step back and opened her mouth to apologize, before freezing. It was Tamaki, the chairman’s son.

“Why hello there, princess! My name is Tama- “

“I’m aware. I’m terribly sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Tamaki looked put out, almost pouting, before he bounced back.

“You needn’t worry, fair maiden! It seems my fame precedes me! Say! By that uniform, you must go to Ouran! I’m a student there, too, you know!” Gods, he was loud.

“I am a student at Ouran, yes. If you’ll excuse me, Suoh-san, I need to get to school before I’m late.” Suoh looked at his Rolex before squawking.

“I must be off, oh beauteous maiden! Au revior!” He called, running for the door. Marinette giggled, before taking the side door to the parking complex. There in her spot was her favorite mode of transport, her [motorcycle](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572590540096857447/). It was perfect.

It was an Indian, and American brand her Nona swore by. The body itself was a baby pink, and the seat had a cherry blossom emblazoned in shimmering pink. Her helmet was a bulky thing, but she always wore it. Pitch black with a single cherry blossom on the corner of the visor, it was lovely. Hanging off the side of the bike was her jacket, black leather with pink stitching and lining. She pulled on her helmet and jacket, before texting Felix a pic of her bike.

‘ _ready for me to scare and scandalize?’_

She stuffed the phone in her pocket, ignoring the slight buzzing of incoming texts. She turned the keys and relaxed at the purr of the engine beneath her. She carefully backed out of her spot, before pulling up the kickstand and revving her engine. She narrowed her eyes and gunned it. She screeched out of the garage, taking a sharp turn onto the street. She wove through traffic, ignoring the honking of dozens of horns as she bobbed between cars that were sitting in the standstill traffic. When the light turned green, she turned, and followed the path to Ouran.

She zoomed into the circular drive, and giggled at all the stares. Just for fun, she popped a quick wheelie, before swinging into one of the parking spots. She dropped the kickstand, and nimbly undid the straps on her helmet, before yanking it off and shaking her head from side to side, enjoying yhe breeze on her face and scalp. Safety may come first, but that helmet got hot after a while. She carefully swung her right leg over the bike and dismounted, smiling when Felix came over.

“Morning _ma chevalier_!” She enthused.

“You,” he tapped the tip of her nose. “are going to be all anyone will want to talk about for the next week, at the least.” Marinette giggled as she shrugged out of her jacket, draping it over one arm before opening her saddlebags and folding the leather in. The set her helmet on the seat, and turned to face Felix.

“So what? It can’t be worse than what they said back in France.” She started towards the building, smiling. Felix frowned. He knew that things were bad in Paris (they would have to be. Mari had but up with far too much to cave because of some little inconvenience.) but the way she said it made it clear she wasn’t over it, not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is heavily AU. There's no miraculous, Marinette ACTUALLY looks half-Chinese, with gray eyes, black hair, and only a few freckles. Nino, is, in my eyes, Marinette's oldest friend. I may post a Hellsing/Harry Potter crossover soon, not sure. Also, the ring in usd as of 2019 is, brace yourselves, $18,833.88... Felix really loves Marinette. PLEASE COMMENT! I love reading people's opinions of my work!


End file.
